Retailers typically are obligated to monitor products on store shelves in order to maintain adequate stocking and in many cases comply with a placement arrangement defined by a planogram due to contractual requirements with manufacturers and distributers. The monitoring of store shelves is important for efficient utilization of shelf space and for ensuring compliance of shelf layout with a planogram.